


"Love Looks Not With The Eyes, But With The Mind"

by la-petite-hobbit (kmariegwinn)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football | Soccer, M/M, School, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmariegwinn/pseuds/la-petite-hobbit
Summary: Fili is an upperclassmen at Pragae University. He has always kept to his guns and stayed in his lane as captain of the soccer team. But when he meets a cute Freshman Theatre major at the activities fair, his whole life is flipped upside down.





	

This wasn't Fili's first time dealing with the Activities Fair. Starting the Spring semester of his Freshman year, he had been on the men's soccer team (both campus and intramural) for three full semesters - that meant being at the Fair Every. Single. Semester. Not necessarily his favorite thing in the world, but it was a great way to meet potential players. He thought that everyone could play soccer - if they weren't good enough for the campus team, they could always be on the intramural team.

"Hey, Fili! You ready to stand in the sun for two hours and pass out candy and flyers to people who couldn't give a fuck about our club?!"

Fili grimaced as he saw his best friend Dwalin walking towards him. Dwalin was always the downer of the team (and the friend group, to be brutally honest.) Though today, it felt like he was almost in a good mood, despite the language.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you're not excited to meet all the little Froshies coming in this semester? I bet there will be a bunch of really cute ones," Fili winked at his friend.

Dwalin was also known for sleeping around. He was popular with the ladies, sure, but he was more interested in younger guys. He always said that his favorite thing to do was make a guy "realize that he never wanted anyone else but him".

"Oh trust me, I've already got my eyes on a few little ones. Even a few girls, surprisingly. I think the hunt is on this year. Dun-dun. Dun-dun. Dun-dun-dun-dun..." He made his hands into the shape of a shark fin and started circling around the soccer club's table as menacingly as he could. "And by the way," he said after he was finished pestering Fili, "we need to find you a nice girl to start things up with. You can't just be focused on soccer one hundred percent of the time - that's how you die old and alone."

Fili sighed and thought about what his friend was saying. Although he desperately wanted to be involved with someone, he had other things to focus on. Soccer was his whole life. His parents passed away when he was very young, so he grew up with his Uncle Thorin who gave him his love for soccer. His first gift from Thorin was a soccer ball that he still used to practice with all the time. His mind started to wander as he thought about what kind of girl would even want to cheer him on at one of his games...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god," Kili thought to himself. "There's so many people here. This is way more than were at orientation. And everything was already overwhelming during that time."

As he looked around the quad, all he saw were rows and rows of tables snaking around, all boasting different clubs and extracurricular activities that people on campus could be a part of. He knew that there were going to be a lot of people there, obviously. But he didn't realize just how many. There was so much stimulation, but it wasn't exactly like he could back out. All Froshies (or freshman as most people call them) were required to stop by at least ten booths, get a pamphlet or flyer from them, and write a paper about the whole experience to be turned in at their next weekly freshman meeting.

"Kili! Hi!"

Kili looked up to see his Frosh Camp dad Bilbo full on sprinting towards him.

"Oh, hi Bilbo. Are you here with for a club or are yo-" He was cut off by Bilbo's extremely hard hug.

"I'm here with the soccer club! I told everyone on Monday that I was the secretary there! It's like none of the Froshies ever pay attention to me. But of course I'm also here for you!"

"For me?" Kili gave him a questioning look.

"Well yeah, for all of my little babies!" Bilbo gave him a big toothy grin. This was his first year being a Frosh Camp dad, and he was loving every second of it. He was one of those people who really and truly cared about people, even after just meeting them. And there was something particularly special about Kili. He had such a soft disposition, but his eyes...his eyes were just so full of wonder. It was like he was trying to soak up every little detail about the things around him.

"Have you looked at any of the booths yet?"

"Oh, no I actually just got here." Kili blushed. "I accidentally slept in later than normal."

"Fantastic! Come with me, my child, and I will show you all the wonders that Pragae University offers!" Bilbo grabbed Kili by the hand and started skipping off towards the first row of tables.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fili was abruptly awoken from his daydream by Dwalin punching him square in between the shoulders.

"Hey, asshole! Are you just not going to say anything to Bilbo?"

"What?" Fili was still shaking himself out of his own head and trying to come back to reality.

"Bilbo? You know, our friend? Tiny, brown hair, too happy for his own good?" Dwalin was pointing to the Secretary who was bouncing along the sidewalk towards them, a brunette at his side. "He's been yelling to us since he was down at the Theatre table."

"Oh shit, my bad. HEY BILBO!" Fili raised his arm above his head and waved to the two boys.

As Bilbo drug Kili down the path, he chatted away about the tables that they had been past. He loved that Kili wanted to be involved in things, but thought that his interests were very narrowed in the arts. There was the Art Club, Digital Art Club, Music Club, Video Game Club, and finally the Theatre Troupe. He needed to get this boy to branch out and try new things.

"Come on, Kili. I want to introduce you to some of my best friends. I haven't known them as long as they've known each other - I came in a year later than them - but they're really good people. They're big soccer nerds like me, but they like other things too. I'm sure y'all will get along great!" He grinned from ear to ear, and Kili couldn't help but to smile. As they made their way over to the Soccer Club's table, Kili saw a beautiful blond standing in front of it, waving towards them.

"Oh my god..." Fili thought to himself. "Who's that with Bilbo?" As the two boys approached the table, he couldn't stop himself from looking the younger one up and down. He had gorgeous brown hair, with eyes that looked like they could swallow him up. He was a good half a head shorter than Fili with a bit thinner build, but he was clearly toned underneath his jacket and jeans. Even with all of these people around, he couldn't help but stare. He had never looked at anyone like this before. He didn't know what was going on, but all he knew was that he never wanted to look away from the boy in front of him.

Bilbo promptly wrapped his arms around Fili and Dwalin - ever since their first meeting, they had been like the older brothers he had always wanted. Whether it was helping him study or being way too involved in his love life, these guys were always there for him. That's why he felt like they would be good for Kili too. They might help break him out of his shell that he was clearly buried deep inside of.

"Fili, Dwalin, this is Kili. He's one of my Frosh babies. He's a theatre major and a huge art nerd, and I think he needs something else to broaden his horizons." As Bilbo looked between the three boys, he could tell that there was something more there than he would have originally thought. Dwalin had a hunger in his eyes, and Fili looked at Kili like he hung the moon in the sky. He wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have introduced them in the first place...


End file.
